Reasons
by ferpet
Summary: Semi selfinsert. While trying to survive in this world I can't help but ask: what do we fight for? What is the goal of fighting? I hope to find the anwser before getting killed. And maybe find a girlfriend. Rated M for swearing in later chapters.
1. Trust your guts

Reasons.

Disclaimer: I do not own TEKKEN. It's a shame though.

Prologue. Trust your guts.

It could be worse. Well, most people wouldn't say that, if they were in my place, but you must understand-I could be dead. Actually, I'll probably die anyway, but I hope not too soon. People might wonder what I am talking about.

Well, let's start from the beginning. My name is Vladimir Krutov. I'm 22. I have a loving family, many friends and no girlfriend. No, I'm straight. I just have shitty luck with ladies. But I'll tell you about this later. Before this mess started I was a student at Moscow State Language University. Before that I've served in the army for two years. Nothing serious, just a guard duty at a radar station. Life was good, my grades were fine, everything was great. But something wasn't quite right, something was amiss, and I couldn't figure out what.

One October day my old friend Gleb invited me to his birthday party. I didn't want to go for some reason, but eventually I told myself: "What the hell, man? It's a party, not an exam or medical examination! You know Gleb, you both will drink a little, talk about life in general, play Mortal Kombat or TEKKEN and have some fun. What can go wrong?" Famous last words.

I was the first person who came to Gleb that day. That's why we decided to play a little. Gleb chose TEKKEN TAG TOURNAMENT 2. When he turned on his XBOX 360, time froze, literally. I didn't realize that until I tried to move frozen Gleb away from the TV. He just didn't budge. After many meaningless attempts to move him I decided to go outside to find out what was going on and maybe ask for some help.

The sight almost made me crap my pants. I mean, when can you find a bird (a pigeon) floating in the air without any sign of movement. I started to question my sanity. But the bird wasn't the only one. Everyone and everything were frozen. I didn't know what to do. In my panic I tried to return to the flat. But when I opened the door a white light erupted and I lost my consciousness.

* * *

_He has arrived…_

* * *

I woke up from the sound of gunfire. Lots of gunfire. Then explosions. When I opened my eyes I found myself in some kind of warzone. I looked around and then thought that I got nuts. I saw Tekken force fighting G Corporation soldiers. I pinched myself hard. It was not a dream. I somehow got sucked into TEKKEN universe." FUUUUU—! "-I shouted. I should have stayed at home. Reference for the future-always trust your guts.

**I know the chapter is short but it's also my first story. Please review. Oh, and I desperately need a beta.**

* * *

Chapter1. A new fighter.

To say I was shocked was a serious understatement. I was on the verge of panic. Then I heard a low clicking sound at my legs. It was a small cylindrical object with a small red light on top. When I realized it was a grenade it was too late. It exploded and my consciousness left me again.

"_Wake up. I said wake up_!"

"Ghh, my head…. Does anybody remember the number of the car that hit me?"-I asked. Then I looked around. I was in some kind of chapel, decorated with pictures of different warriors fighting each other. Two particular pictures interested me. One showed the fight between Kazuya Mishima and Heihachi Mishima at the end of TEKKEN 2. The other described the fight between Jin Kazama and the True Ogre. "Is this some kind of museum?"-I asked aloud.

"_In a sense it is. But it's more complicated than that. It is a storage reality of people's memories, this particular space, formed after a chapel, holds the story of TEKKEN, as you can see. The story of a struggle between humanity and DEVIL GENE started at the times of cave people_."- said a soft female voice behind me.

When I turned around I saw a stunning beautiful blond woman, dressed in white robes and with two white wings on her back. I recognized her immediately. "Angel…"- I gasped.

"_It seems you know me_."- she said amused. "_It's good. I don't need to explain who I am, you already know_. "- she mused.

"Yeah, I know you quite all right. What I don't know is why I was sent here. It doesn't make sense. Come on, I don' have any fighting or survival skills, the only two languages I know are Russian and English. I don' have any special powers and … "- I started to rumble. Can you blame me? Of course I like fan fiction but not to this extent!

"_Everything, well, most of it will be explained soon, if you'll let me speak_."-she said, amused, effectively interrupting my nervous speech. "_First-you are special; you just don't know how special you are, Vladimir. Second- skills won't be problem for you. Third-language is not a problem either_."

I stood uncertain what to do. It wasn't everyday situation when you get inside a fiction universe. It wasn't at all."Why am I here?"- I asked."What is my purpose?"

"_Saving the world and finding answers about yourself_."-she answered cryptically.

"Eeh, what?"

""_Sigh", have you felt recently that your life was miserable? Have you felt that there was something amiss? That feeling appears when somebody is destined for something great. An adventure, heroic deed, some breakthrough in science or art, you name it…. That means that you've got something to do here. Right now this is your rightful place, your duty, your destiny. You, specifically you, were meant to be brought here_."-she explained patiently.

"So, what do I have to do?

"_You know our history, right? So you remember how the "Azazel incident" ended. After Jin Kazama's sacrifice, the Mishima Zaibatsu Company was returned to Heihachi."-she started her speech. "But the conflict didn't stop. Right now Heihachi is still at war with Kazuya."-she actually frowned sadly, mentioning the last name. "Lars Alexanderson, together with Alisa Boscovovich, is still leading Ygdrassil against Zaibatsu. Raven's agency has collected Jin's body. Right now he's in a cryogenic sleep. But that's not all. Jun Kazama is coming back_."

I only whistled at that. "Tell me she is not in her "Unknown" form, please."I understood the horror of the situation when Angel didn't respond. "Well, bullocks!"- I cursed.

"_I ask you to monitor the situation, and try to help anybody you can. You'll have some of my powers, and some of the Devil's… You'll also have an ability to learn fighting styles of others really fast. You'll be tougher, stronger, faster and smarter than most of the fighters. Well, do you agree_?"

I stared at her. Then I smirked. "Where should I sign?"

* * *

Commander Eric Moonless of the TEKKEN force had a headache from hell. Why, you may ask? One of his squads encountered a G-corporation unit that day. Well, in a war like this it was an everyday occurrence, only this day something strange happened. Both units were found beaten. Witnesses said it was one unknown civilian, who moved too fast to be aimed at, strong enough to lift _a tank_. But most amazing thing was when said person _flew away _using two wings, which grown out of his back. Eric gulped. His superiors would not like this.

* * *

I woke up at the same place where I was blown up and I was pissed. Without thinking I rushed at the soldiers from both sides. Let's just say I've beaten shit out of them. I was amazed. Angel really made me powerful. Everything around me moved in a slow-mo. I can honestly say it was fun. But at the end of the brawl I decided to experiment with Angel's power and find out whether I had wings. I had. My left one was black bat-like. My right one was white angel-like. "The power of Angel and Devil'-I murmured. Then I decided to fly away without hurting more people. I chose a random direction and flew, hoping to find a shelter for the night.

**That's all, people. Tell me what you think. ****And no flamers**.


	2. Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own TEKKEN franchise. Namco Bandai does.**

Chapter2. Training.

"_Vladimir, I strongly recommend you to land now_."-Angel's voice sounded in my head after about twenty minutes of flight. She was really concerned.

"Why? I feel fine and…"-then I felt it. My body twisted in an unimaginable pain. It was almost impossible to bear. I made rough landing near some cave in a jungle, turned to my normal look and clutched my chest, hoping that pain will go away soon. "It seems I can't use this power well yet."- I gasped in pain.

"_I doubt you'll be able to use it soon. Your body didn't transform completely_."

"What do you mean? There will be other changes?"- I asked.

"_Yes, right now your body can't handle all the new energy in your body. It to grow and expand in right places_."

"So I'll have bigger muscles. Got it". – I laughed quietly.

"_Yes, now sleep_".

"Wait, I didn't get inside the cave yet…" And then I fell asleep right at the place where I stood at the entrance of the cave.

* * *

"Two weeks have past, several dozen martial arts learned and my transformation is still incomplete. Any particular reasons, Angel? ... Angel?"

"_Ehhh, it seems I made a mistake_."-she says confused.

"What mistake? I won't make a gender-bender thing, right? Please, tell me I won't turn into a chick. PPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLEEE EEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEE EEEEEEE!"- I started to begging, crying and rolling on the ground.

"_WHAT?! No, no, it's nothing like that! It's just… Well, it becomes easy for me to feel your emotions and read your mind_."-she assures me.

"Hm, that's why … And I thought that I was getting crazy."-I murmured.

"_What do you mean_?"-Angel asked.

"It seems I can read your mind too…".Then I started counting. "3, 2, 1".

"_WHAT_!?"

"Today is a good day for exclamations and revelations, don't you think?"-I voiced my thoughts. "I think it's actually good. We won't have secrets from each other, our mutual understanding will be better. Plus, I think I'll be able to make you open up a bit. You are a bit too serious. So, what will you say, **partner**?"- I stressed the word partner, hoping to get some response.

"_Well, that sounds good,_ **partner**."- She answered back.

I smile. "I think it's a start of a beautiful friendship, Angel."

* * *

Another two weeks passed, and finally I could say I was ready. Four weeks of survival came to an end. As it turned out I was somewhere in the jungles of South America. Using some sharpened stones I was able to make a wooden spear for hunting, and a bo-staff for training. There was a lake of fresh water in the cave, so I didn't suffer from thirst.

Training was another thing. Angel "downloaded" the moves in my head. Yes, like in MATRIX. Yes, all fighters. Except Kuma, Panda, Alisa, Ogre and Gon. Kuma and Panda were too big. Gon was too small. I couldn't replicate Alisa's exploding head. Yeah, that simple. But I knew all other styles pretty well. Before you say it was cheating, you must realize why I trained one month. I worked over the muscle memory, drilling every move in my body. Yes, one month was really small time to learn all those moves, but thanks to Angel's body transformations it wasn't impossible. Just really hard. Thanks to the constant workouts I became more muscular and more agile. the real problems were footwork and balance, but thanks to Kick-Boxing, Boxing and Capoeira training helped a lot, so I got them down soon enough. Then on the fourth week I started creating my own style, in order to improve as a fighter. When Angel saw first moves she asked whether I was stupid, drunk or on meds. But soon she realized what I was trying to do and started helping me. But at that moment of leaving it was still not complete. There was also two moves from another universes I was able to use. First one was "Izuna drop" from DEAD OR ALIVE franchise. The second one was created by me together with Angel. She taught me how to concentrate my inner energy in any part of my body making it stronger. At that time an idea came to me. I thought about releasing all this energy at once. Thus "Mystical Shockwave" was created. It was strong it had great range, but it was very taxing. Really taxing. After the first use I nearly fainted. This is my ace in my sleeve.

I couldn't transform into, as I dubbed it, **wraith** form yet. Physically I was ready, but not mentally. Angel explained it was not the right time yet.

I was ready for the big world outside the cave. I wanted fights, adventures. But suddenly I realized I didn't have a reason for fighting in this world. I didn't have any friends or relatives in this world. I was alone. Angel didn't count. "Well then"-I said. "I'll find my reasons, my dreams, my place in this world, and when I'll find what I desire, I'll never let it go!"-I proclaim proudly.

TEKKEN world-here I come!

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! LEAVE YOUR OPINION, PLEASE. AND NO FLAMERS.**


	3. Interlude

**Disclaimer: As I told before, I don't own TEKKEN. Namco Bandai does.**

**INFO: this chapter will be rather short because it's just an interlude. Sorry to disappoint.**

Interlude

Heihachi Mishima looked through the weekly report. There were many things his employees considered important, but for him there was only one thing worth his time-the location of that new devil. Though after a little thinking he corrected himself. That thing was not a Devil. It was something else. Something just as powerful. He would capture this beast, learn al its secrets and destroy all his enemies. That was his resolve.

* * *

Kazuya was in a bad mood. He couldn't find any trace of that powerful warrior that beaten one of his units some time ago. It was like he disappeared from the face of the Earth. But what troubled him most was the memorable presence he hadn't felt since the second Tournament. "So, you have appeared yet again. Right, Angel?!"- a psycho laugh could be heard later.

* * *

She was asleep for so long. She should have been long dead, gone. But her love, mixed with pain and despair made her stay alive. And she changed in more ways than one. She wasn't human anymore. She was sad, so sad. And she couldn't change anything. She couldn't save the man she loved from himself. She couldn't protect her child anymore. She failed everybody.

A roar was heard across the land, a figure appeared in the woods. Unknown woke up, starting the chain of many events.

* * *

Jinpachi sat silently in a park. It was about 5 weeks already since he found himself appearing before his old friend Wang Jinrei. He was well and alive. He could breathe again. But the most interesting thing was that he didn't have any trace of DEVIL GENE in his body. He was finally free of this curse. But then it troubled him. He clearly remembered being killed by that young fighter Jin. Something big was going on and he had to prepare.

* * *

Deep inside a Russian secret base Sergei Dragunov watched at the photo of his next target. It showed a blurry image of a winged man. One wing was bat-like. The other was angelic. "Операция Нефилим-началась…"(Operation Nephilim-started)- he said in a low hissing voice.

* * *

**Review an send me some of your ideas about the story. Don't hesitate to ask any questions.**


	4. The game starts now

Disclaimer: I do not own TEKKEN. Namco Bandai does.

Chapter3. The game starts now.

After two days of walking I finally arrived in some small town. How I was able to keep my clothes intact is a mystery beyond me. Well I looked rather interesting. Casual clothes in good condition but face, not shaved for five weeks. Besides I had problems with money. I didn't even know in what country I was. Only a continent. That was discouraging. So I started looking for some odd jobs.

* * *

As it turned out I was in Brazil. I thought: "Cool, maybe I'll meet Christie or Eddy Gordo." And thanks to Angel I knew the language. I didn't find any jobs, but I was able to participate in some fighting tournaments. It seemed there were a lot of martial schools out there at the time thanks to war. People wanted to be able to defend themselves somehow, and fists were the cheapest weapon. Thanks to the winnings I got enough money to move to Rio. That's where things started to go downhill.

* * *

Don't be cool vibration  
Revlofantasy  
Tell me fool talk show day and rain  
Every stardom the rating  
Don't stop horror show inner darken  
Jus suc ra ra oh

Oh no harbor won't you buy valley show  
Take me want to talking revolution  
No havea won cheese have lay show  
(No have a want cha have late show)  
Diviphon de have worry star  
Shooby dooby doo shooby dooby doo durul  
Shooby dooby doo shooby dooby doo durul

Devil beam to the crashing  
Revoluflymachine  
Adjust blue G  
Jus sekiran

Oh no harbor won't you buy valley show  
Take me want to talking revolution  
No havea won cheese have lay show  
Diviphon de have worry star  
Shooby dooby doo shooby dooby doo durul  
Shooby dooby doo shooby dooby doo durul

Damn, I love Hellsing. I listened to my Iphone I bought not long before while moving to Rio by bus with several other people, when suddenly we were stopped. And what would you think, it was TEKKEN force! They made us get out of the bus and then started scanning every one of us with some bio-scanners, and of course only I gave the positive result they've been looking for. "Sir, please come with us"-said one of the grunts. When I prepared to fight Angel said: "_Don't do it. Don't worry. Everything will be fine_." Not convinced I asked the soldier. "What if I refuse?"

"Then we'll kill other passengers"- answered a new figure. He was a tall, short-haired man. His face wasn't special in any way. Though his armor…, wait a minute, it's exactly like the one Lars wears! To confirm my suspicions I asked: "And you are…"

"Ahh, where are my manners? I'm commander of the TEKKEN force in Brazil, Eric Moonless. You see, you gave me a lot of headache recently with your stunt in the warzone about a month ago. But thanks to the new bio-scanner we are able to identify people with DEVIL genes. I know you are fast, Mr. Vladimir, but not fast enough to save both passengers and yourself. So your choices are: you come with us voluntarily, or we take you by force and kill the rest".

"Fine, but will you answer one question first?"-"But of course!"-"How do you know my name, and how did you find me?"

"It was easy enough. You see, our recruiters look for talents in fighting tournaments. And what do they find? Some new person, tearing through the ranks of the street fighters, with clothes matching the description of unknown being. After that tracing was easy. Now I need to make sure that the passengers are left alone. Oh, and sorry for this."- after these words he grabs some kind tranquilizer gun and shoot me in the chest-"Just a mere precaution. Release the civilians!"

Son of a …! At least he kept his word. Now I've got no choice but sleep.

* * *

If I knew that I would get into such shitty situation, I'd stay in the jungle. Question: "What has happened?"-Answer: "I'm a guinea pig for Dr. Abel now." Yes, that Dr. Abel. That strangely dressed man wearing pink glasses. No, I'm not mad. I'm just scared so much that I'm using coarse language. Till this moment there were about fifty blood tests, sixty-five physical examinations, thirty tests using different viruses, ten using gas and eighteen using various firearms. During this tests I was tied to a metal wall and couldn't move. And let's say that you don't want to be in my position. And I spent here only two weeks! What makes things better the experiments are under Heihachi's personal control. Fortunately Angel has a plan. After hearing it I can't help but wink and exclaim using Japanese accent: "EXCELLENT!"

* * *

**In a luxurious manor somewhere in Japan. **

Violet (Lee) is seen sparring with Combot. Suddenly he stops. "I sense a disturbance. As if a kindred soul in need found some hope and guidance. And then he used my trademark remark! Excellent! I'm so happy!"He hugs Combot so strong that he destroys poor robot.

During the tests I found out several things. First- I have developed a high tolerance for pain. Second- I have a good healing factor thanks to Angel. Too bad that Abel found that out too. Third-I can't be poisoned or drugged anymore thanks to the experiments. Now that's a relieve. And finally fourth-I've found out Devil's weakness. But I'll speak about it later. Cause now my torturer returned.

* * *

"How do you feel, specimen N 109666? Did you sleep well?"

"Screw you, doc. Go ##^&*&%%$ yourself and then $%^#^%$ $^*&% U&$%^^$ *&^$# and after that &%%^##%$&!"

"My, my, some coarse language we have here! It seems I'll have to increase the dose of radiation today."

I tried to hold myself and not to laugh. Everything went according to plan. "Bring it on, you old bastard. I'm not afraid!"-I needed to make him angrier in order to increase the dose.

"Well, enjoy your punishment, Mr. Krutov."Then I was taken away to a dark room.

* * *

During the course of the sixth tournament Dr. Abel found out that Devils can't stand radiation for a long time. They use ozone to transform. But he didn't know that I had not only DEVIL gene, but also a divine one. And if Devil's powers were messed up by radiation, then Angel's only became stronger. And that was my ticket out. Of course it wasn't pleasant. But right now it was my only chance.

_AND SO THE GAME STARTS NOW…_

**Please review. I really need it.**


	5. Something cool

**Disclaimer: I don't own TEKKEN. If i did, this fic would be a game itself.**

Chapter 5. Something cool.

I've been kept under X-rays for hours. It wasn't pleasant, the Devil inside me wanted to get away, but I was getting stronger thanks to the Angel gene. "It's time"-said Angel. I smirked. Dr. Abel was going to crap his pants.

* * *

Private Martinez was your average TEKKEN trooper. He could shoot, he knew some basic martial arts and he was smart enough not to question orders. But what was happening at that moment was just ridiculous. The prisoner was emitting some kind of ominous aura, and this fact unnerved our fighter rather badly. He wished to be somewhere far away from the prisoner. The X-rays didn't show any effect on him that day. In fact, he became only angrier. And angrier meant more dangerous. "I need a drink"-said Martinez. Suddenly the lights turned off. When they turned on Martinez felt a presence behind him. He turned around. It was the prisoner, who asked: "Good afternoon, sir. Could you tell how to get to R&D department?"-"I-it's down the hall."-Thank you" With this words the prisoner punched the private in the face, effectively knocking him out.

* * *

Well, this part was easy, now I had to dress in the guard's uniform, hide the body and move away. Thanks to the EMP blast, created by Angel from the radiation energy, the surveillance has been turned off for several minutes. Alarm would sound as soon as Abel would get a clear picture of my cell, but I'll be long gone before that. Right now I just need to find a computer to enter their database. R&D is preferable because maybe I'd find something cool. I wasn't disappointed.

When I entered R&D lab my eyes became round and they had been the size of a big round pizza. Abel might have been a bastard, but he was genius. Mad genius, but genius nonetheless. Right in front of me there was a small handheld untraceable supercomputer, plugged in directly into Mishima network, able to hack everything. While Angel was explaining that to me I could only say: "Gimme, gimme." Strapping "Elvis" on my wrist (Abel thought it would be humorous to name a prototype like that), I looked through the room. There were some weaponry and some crates dubbed "Mishima Polytechnic University. Tokyo, Japan." Looking through "Elvis" I found out that these crates were going to be sent to Mishima Academy that day. That was my ticket out. I only wish I could see Abel's face when he found out how I broke out of this nut-house. Tokyo, I heard a lot of beautiful women are out there.

* * *

**Here's some Preview on future chapters.**

_**Care to race?**_

_**This is Kazama dojo! Rather nice, isn't it?**_

_**Vladimir Krutov? I'm detective Lei Wulong from HKPD. You're under arrest.**_

_**No, Miharu, I won' t participate in a cross-dressing contest.**_

_**All your base are belong to us!**_

_**Oh my god! He was alive all that time in the coffin!**_

_**When life gives you lemons…**_

_**Miguel, your sister is…**_

_**Hello, Jun. How's life?**_

_**What is the reason for our fights?**_

_**My name is Vladimir Krutov. And I fight for…**_

**Sorry for the short chapter, I need a little break to think through the plot in detail. Don't forget to Review!**


	6. Deal with the Devil

**Disclaimer: I do not own TEKKEN. If I did, I would make an action game about Lee Chaolan.**

**Chapter6. Deal with the devil.**

The crate I was hiding in was filled with school uniforms. Looking through the files in "Elvis" ( I seriously consider renaming it) I found out that these uniforms were stuffed with nanotransmitters. Heihachi seemed to watch after every person in this University. Then I looked through Abel's files. One particular picked my interest. It was called "Wedding clearing". Looking through it I realized that I should have tried killing that %#^$Y$^%&^&$^%^$%^$^%#$%$^ named Abel. Miguel would like talking with him after seeing this. The whole wedding fiasco wasn't Jin's fault at all. In fact, according to this file he was mortified when he found out. All of this was Abel's doing. But it's a story for another time. I breathed slowly. Things were very ugly. Then I dubbed files "Nephilim". Surprisingly I found myself looking at my own photo. I looked at the reports. Thanks to the mix of Angel and Devil gene my blood was evaporating after 30 seconds outside my body, so there were no vials of my blood left, which was good. I'd hate to fight my clones. Then I found out there was a transmitter inside my body. Now it was switched off thanks to EMP, but soon it would be online again. They would find me everywhere. Then an idea popped in my mind.

"_You are crazy! It will never work! Think of something else!"-_"We have no choice, Angel. This is a chance at least. A little, but the chance nonetheless." Then I made a direct call to Mishima.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heihachi was training in his personal dojo. 2000 push-ups, 1500 squats-just a simple warm-up for him. Suddenly his personal communicator in the wall buzzed. "Heihachi is listening."

"Mister Heihachi, my name is Vladimir Krutov. You know me as "Nephilim". We need to talk."

"You've got balls to call me like that, after escaping from my labs, what do you want?!"

"I have a preposition. You let me to enroll into your university and do my own business; I'll stay away from your facilities and won't cause trouble-much ."

"Huh, you're either foolish or brave enough to demand like that. Humor me- why can't I just apprehend you?"

"First, you need me alive. You'll send troops to capture me. Well, you saw what I can do- they try, they fail, you send next and so on. The cycle will repeat over and over. Second, you'll lose a lot of money, which you can use against your son, third- I can give you something you strife for."

"And what is that?

"Challenge"

"Ha,ha,ha. I like you, kid. You've got the spirit. Keep it up. Very well. My people will back off, but in return you must promise me one thing"-"What is it?"-"You'll participate in "the King of Iron Fist Tournament", which will be held in a year in Tokyo. Then we have a deal."

"It's a pleasure having business with you, Heihachi-sama."

"Spare the honorifics, brat. Train hard- I expect a lot from you." With these words the talk was finished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, it actually worked, though I nearly crapped myself. I swear his entire figure screams: "SHOW RESPECT OR DIE!" It's creepy. Now I need to think about accommodations."

**Next time in "Reasons"**

_**Hello, my name is Vladimir. I hope to be friends with everyone of you.**_

_**So, you're the new student?**_

_**I was sent to evaluate your fighting skills.**_

_**Let's rock. **_

_**What are you fighting for?**_

**Sorry, another short chapter. I'm rather out of inspiration right now, so I ask for help. Please, tell me your ideas in your reviews or private messages. I'll be very grateful. **_** Till next chapter.**_


	7. New life

**Chapter7. New life.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TEKKEN. Namco Bandai does.**

Well, there were many things I would like to thank Heihachi for. First, he gave me a flat in the campus. My own free flat. For me alone. Then I found out that I had my own bank account with enough money not to work for years. Sweet. But it was rather suspicious. Heihachi never was a man who would do something for free. Something was fishy. But still, it was a rather pleasant gesture from him and I intended to fully use my new money. But first…

All right, I gave Pixel( Yes, I renamed that computer) a command to check the room for bugs. And when I looked for results…

…

…

…

…

…"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDING ME?!"

The result was "666 bugs were found" on the display. They were everywhere… The room, the floor, the walls, bathroom, even toilet. The whole flat was bugged. But one particular pattern in the centre of the guest room took my attention. The bugs formed the sentence in English: "You were owned by Heihachi Mishima"…

"_I think you have just been trolled. Hard."_- Angel said.

"Damn, he's good, I'll give him that."- I murmured. Thou it was rather childish from Heihachi.

I couldn't live in the den of listening devices. I had to find another place to live.

It was also my first day at the university, so I had to hurry to meet my classmates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Mishima University looked exactly like in "Blood Vengeance" film. After seeing the director of this place( thank God it wasn't Ganruy) I was placed in the group 2-B. I went to the class. When I entered I saw: 5 male students. 4 of them were lying on the floor. The fifth was Hwoarang. That was unexpected.

"EHH, is the class 2-B here?"- I asked hoping for the answer "No".

"Yes, it is." Shit, that's bad. "I don't study here though, I just came to visit my girlfriend, so relax, I won't hurt you. Name's Hwoarang, by the way"

"Vladimir-new student." We shook hands. "And they?"

"Just some bullies who thought they were tough. Don't worry."

"Oh, okay. Hey, if you don't study here, how did you get in?"

"Like somebody can stop me, kid. All right, I'll see you later. There is something in you…" Then he left. Weird.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the studies I went into the gym. Where an accident occurred. Some idiots thought that I was an easy target. They wanted to get my money. When I was ready t start the fight a new female face appeared.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"- She asked. The girl had a slim, but trained figure. Brown hair. Explosive attitude. Yes, that's Asuka Kazama.

"A-A-A-Asuka… We were only joking, right guys?" –the leader of the thugs asked his henchmen.

"Right, Boss!" Damn, they all replied in unison. That's really freaky, I must say.

Aska just sighed. "Buzz off, guys…" They disappeared in an instant. "Hey, you? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see the gym. That is all. I'm new here. My name is Vladimir. 2-B."

"Aska, also 2-B"

"Why didn't I see you on the lessons then?"

"I was …busy…yeah… busy." Wow, she can't lie at all.

"Thank you for your help then. I'll see you soon". With these words I left the school. In retrospect it wasn't such a good idea. Aska followed me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I went to the central park, thinking about where to stay, when suddenly a familiar group of thugs appeared before me. "Don't think we are done with you, punk."

"Well, your funeral."-I answered irritated. They managed to piss me off pretty well. "Come then. Let's roll".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXAsk a followed the newcomer to make sure he wouldn't get into trouble with thugs again. Plus, she was intrigued. At the gym Vladimir seemed to hold himself like a common person, but she could feel he was trained in martial arts. Now she saw it by herself. And she didn't like the picture at all. Vladimir didn't use any particular style, he combined many styles in one, it could be seen from his stance. But what really shook her were some of the moves in the end of the short fight. The newcomer knew Kazama family style. Now she had to find out where he had learned it. She started to move to Vladimir but stopped when another figure appeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the our little "fight" I wasn't exhausted. I wasn't even sweating. Thinking I was done for that day I was going to leave when suddenly…

"Not bad, Mr. Krutov, not bad." –the new voice was really familiar. It was female, Irish accent… Why me?! "My name is Nina Williams. I was hired by Heihachi Mishima to evaluate your fighting abilities." It was official- I was a dead man walking. Her aura screamed "DEATH". It was hard to breathe. Hard to concentrate. I could barely stand.

"Well, I hope I didn't disappoint you, miss Williams. Can I go now? I still need a place to find to live. There are a lot of bugs in the campus."

"My,my. Why such hurry? Are you afraid of me?"

"Well, I saw TEKKEN tournaments by TV. And I remember you participating there. Of course I'm afraid of you!"- I didn't joke.

Nina took a phone to her head. "Mr. Heihachi? He passed the test." Then she put the phone down.

"Ara?"

"Till next time, darling" And she left. I had way too many questions in my head at that moment. I needed to relax. The day was way too strange. Hell, my new life was way too strange.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aska didn't know what to think. This new guy didn't even flinch when he was talking with Williams. She heard from their talk that it was some test. But why Mishima Zaibatsu were interested in Vladimir. She didn't know, but she was going to find out. Then a sudden question pierced her mind: "_What are you fighting for?_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That's the end of the chapter. Please review.**


End file.
